


Meeting of Worlds

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot with my favorite two pair of boys from Law and Order SVU and CI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here but all of my stories can be found on FanFiction.net Hopefully I will post most of them here soon. I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> I don't own anything from either show.

Mike walked down the hall and he saw someone that caught his interest.

"You're quite a looker," Mike said softly, his cocky grin turned up on high.

The man looked amused. "You must be Mike Logan."

Mike held out his hand and the other man took it.

"My reputation precedes me." Mike gave him a look and the man smirked.

"Dr. George Huang, FBI."

Mike's emerald eyes twinkled."What brings you here, George?"

"Not you, Logan."

Mike looked up to see Elliot Stabler.

"Stabler, it's always a pleasure to see you." He watched as the detective shifted in front of the doctor. Mike held up his hands in surrender.

"Just being friendly."

"How friendly?" Bobby asked as he placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Hello George," the detective said as they shook hands.

"Bobby."

"Goren," Elliot said, shaking his hand after George.

"Elliot."

"When did you take Mike off of his leash?" The SVU detective asked. 

Bobby gave a small smile. "He's learned how to get out of it when no one is looking."

Mike looked at both men. "I wasn't going to do anything. I was just admiring."

"Admire your own," Elliot said.

"I do," Mike said as he looked at Bobby.

George chuckled softly. "I came to see the suspect. Det. Stabler is here to observe."

Bobby nodded. "He's this way."

George followed Bobby while Mike stepped into place with Elliot.

"Didn't think that's what you would go for, especially since he's a he." 

Elliot shrugged."We have great make-up sex," he said before walking faster. 

Mike had faltered before smiling and following.


End file.
